


Fairymate.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: So, the thing is, Phil’s life? Yeah, it had never been normal.





	Fairymate.

**Author's Note:**

> day 23: Mythical Creatures
> 
> sorry I disappeared! my laptop broke. Since it's July now, I'll finish these prompts up randomly. 
> 
> (also, if you're reading my chapter fic, I'm updating that tonight. thanks for being patient :))

So, the thing is, Phil’s life? Yeah, it had never been normal.

 

If anyone were to ask, he’d compare himself to a magnet. One part of him repelled the normality. He couldn’t seem to hold down a basic job, people that walked the street doing normal daily things barely acknowledged his existence. The day to day life of most people in London just never worked for him.

 

The other side of Phil attracted, to be blunt, the supernatural. For some reason, an array of mythical creatures always seemed to find him. From a mermaid on the beach to the centaur in the park, plus many more over the years. They all seemed to find him and, more importantly, need him for something. In a way, the abnormality had become his normal. He was hardly surprised anymore when a ghost would apperate through his walls or a unicorn would frolic by the street outside his flat.

 

They usually weren’t bad. Phil had learned how to deal with most of them over the years, thankfully only attracting two dark creatures in his whole life – which he had only managed to deal with due to luck alone (He’d have to remember to thank that leprechaun one day). Overall, the creatures were pretty kind. They just were lost, in need of something. Phil was the person who was there to assist – for whatever reason. He blamed it on the streak of psychic that ran through his family. That was the only logical explanation for these kind of things happening to him.

 

****

 

It had been quite a while without anything showing up. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be spells of time where Phil would encounter nothing. But, a part deep down inside of him missed the excitement of waking up to find a group of Brownies cleaning his home or a pixie hanging out in his flower pots. They were surprisingly good company albeit a little odd.

 

So naturally, when Phil woke up around 2 AM to the sound of tinkering outside his window and the light glow of fairy dust? He might have gotten a bit too enthusiastic.

 

Jolting out of bed, Phil didn’t hesitate to bounce down the hallway to the sliding door leading to his balcony. In his haste, he forgot something very important about fairies. Some types of them were incredibly skittish. In hindsight, pulling the door open and practically running onto the balcony was obviously the wrong thing to do. The corner where the fairy had been was now empty, a trail of glitter and light left in it’s wake.

 

Phil slapped himself in the face, groaning into the palm of his hands. Hopefully it would come back.

 

****

 

Luck was on his side yet again. Only one night later did the glittering of fairy dust awake Phil from his sleep. This time, he was quieter. He didn’t swing the door open, he gently pushed it to the side. His steps were light and despite the energy buzzing under his skin, he managed to keep his composure calm.

 

On the edge of his railing, a small fairy was perched. His back was to Phil, the moonlight filtering through the translucent wings on his back, causing the silver pattern designed into them to glisten.

 

“Um, hi.” Phil etched a bit closer, pretending not to notice when the fairy jolted slightly in shock.

 

He had whipped his head around now, little eyes narrowing up at Phil in a way that almost made _him_ feel like the small one. Like his wings, there were swirls of silver glistening across the fairy’s skin; Patterns that looked so intricate Phil had a hard time believing they were designed simply by fate – even though he knew they were.

 

The fairy flittered down the ground, snatching a tiny stick out of one of the pots and jabbing it into Phil’s exposed ankle.

 

“Ow! Why did you do that?!”

 

“To see how you’d react.” The fairy replied with a shrug, tossing the stick to the side. “You didn’t try to step on me, so we’re good.”

 

Phil looked down at him in astonishment. He’d dealt with so many creatures in his lifetime but this was the first time an introduction had gone like this. Apparently the look on Phil’s face was amusing, as the fairy burst into a small fit of laughter before fluttering up to Phil’s eye level and hovering there. He seemed to be examining Phil’s face, just as Phil was doing to him. It was simply second nature when Phil extended his palm and let the light weight of the fairy’s feet press into his skin.  

 

“You’re the first person to actually notice me other than some kids.”

 

Phil laughed awkwardly. This was always the weird part. Most supernatural beings weren’t usually seen by everyone. Kids were more open to believing in them, so they sometimes got a glimpse. But then along comes Phil. A proper adult who notices them right away. He had yet to meet any creature that hadn’t been surprised by that.

 

“It’s weird. But, it happens to me a lot.”

 

“Why?”

 

And just like that the fairy started bombarding Phil with questions. He did his best to answer them, but the little being was persistent and far too curious. He kept asking questions Phil had never even considered, so therefore, he had no answer. Finally Phil shushed him, placing him on top of a flower nearby. The stem bent with the newly added weight, dipping down towards the soil but not quite reaching it.

 

“My turn for a question!” Finally getting a word in, Phil moved to sit on the ground across from the flower. “What’s your name?”

 

The light from the moon was slowing shifting to sunrise, casting shadows across the balcony and over the fairy’s skin. He looked up at Phil with an expression that was impossible to read, a cross between hesitation and eagerness. Two completely contradicting emotions, yet somehow he seemed to display them both.

 

“Dan.” He finally said, looking towards the sun. He slid off the petals of the flower, landing in the pot below with a quiet thud Phil was surprised to hear. It didn’t take him long to shuffle underneath the leaves, barely visible aside from the sparkling that was always left behind him. He pulled one of the leaves to the side, peeking his head over it so half of his face was still hidden behind it. Phil looked at him curiously, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“The sun,” Dan said, “I don’t like it.”

 

It was probably rude – Phil could blame it on the lack of sleep later – but he started laughing.

 

“The sun doesn’t like me, so I kind of get that.” Phil admitted through his laughter, holding his hand towards the pot. “You can come inside, if you want. I’m sure there are a lot of dark places you can find.”

 

And that’s how Phil found himself with a fairy for a housemate.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil found Dan to be an exceptionally good housemate. Aside from his seemingly nocturnal sleep schedule and the glitter that seemed to be everywhere now.

_‘I can’t help it. Glitter suits you anyway.’_

 

When he wasn’t perched on Phil’s shoulder, either annoying him with his constant chatter or silently watching him work, Dan was sat in front of the TV. After a mis-click on Netflix, Dan had fallen down the anime hole. Phil would often find him, eyes glazed over and glued to the tv screen, on the third season of anime he had started that morning.

 

Despite Dan’s disagreements, Phil had went out and bought some doll furniture for him. It was easy to ignore his annoyed sighs when he could barely hear them in the first place. The little bed and lamp sat on Phil’s desk, straight across from his own bed, and it took no time at all for him to get used to the fairy being in his room. In fact, he found that he liked the company. It was easy to get lost in long conversations with Dan before they went to bed. It always started with Dan sitting on the pillow next to Phil and ended up with Phil falling asleep before Dan moved back to his bed.

 

There was only one thing bothering Phil about the whole situation. Why was Dan here? Whenever other creatures had shown up, they’d needed assistance. Whether it be finding a way to get home or minor first aid or anything in between. Dan had never expressed a need for anything since he arrived there. Phil had prodded a bit, asking questions about his life.

 

“I don’t really have a group of fairies I stay with. It’s just me.” He’d admitted one morning, perched on top of Phil’s coffee machine.

 

“But, I thought fairies always had a group.”

 

“I never said I didn’t have one, I just don’t have one I stay with.”

 

Phil could feel his face scrunching up in confusion before he could stop it. He often worried he’d push Dan too far. He was good at asking questions people wanted to avoid. But Dan had always taken it in stride, whether it be by avoiding the questions in general or giving the vaguest answer possible.

 

“You want to know why I’m here.” Dan broke the silence, his wings folded against his back. The fluorescent lights in Phil’s kitchen caught the silver on his skin, illuminating the swirls briefly as Dan hung his head. “I can’t answer that.”

 

“You can’t or you won’t?”

 

Dan hummed, a quiet noncommittal noise, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge.

 

“Both.”

 

* * *

 

As usual, Dan was perched on Phil’s shoulder. His back was pressed against the side of his neck, wings lightly brushing against Phil’s skin. Dan had taken to laying on his shoulder lately instead of just sitting there. Phil wasn’t really sure why, but he didn’t mind it at all. He had gotten so used to him being there, that he almost forgot he even was, until he spoke.

 

“I didn’t like the fairies I was with before. That’s why I left.”

 

Jolting, Phil smashed a slew of random letters into the middle of the paragraph he was typing. Dan chuckled under his breath, sliding off his shoulder and to the desk below. Balancing precariously on a pen that lay next to Phil’s hand, he sighed softly.

 

“They were just mean, I guess. I never really fit in with them.”

 

Phil nodded, unsure of what else he was supposed to do. He didn’t want to start asking questions and turn Dan off from talking, but his curiosity was practically through the roof. He watched as Dan walked the pen like a balance beam, swaying a bit at the end before catching himself. He seemed lost in thought, the same expression on his face that Phil had seen when he was beginning to overthink something.

 

“Fairies aren’t supposed to be alone.”

 

The puzzle pieces of Phil’s mind starting shifting, falling into place. Of course fairies weren’t supposed to be alone. They were like wolves – they had a pack, a bond. They mostly needed to stay together to survive. A pixie had told him this years ago when he had called her a fairy. She’d gone off on a rant about it and somehow it had all slipped his mind until this very moment.

 

“Were you, uh…” The word was hard to leave Phil’s mouth, grimacing as he asked, “..dying?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Dan admitted with a shrug – his nonchalance about the situation was out of place considering what they were talking about. “I think so. We sort of feed off each other’s energy, which sounds creepy. But, that’s essentially what it is.”

 

“So, you came here? I’m – I’m not a fairy!”

 

Dan laughed so hard he stumbled off the pen, landing on the top of Phil’s desk with an ‘oof.’

“You’re telling me the 6 foot tall man I’m living with isn’t a fairy? Wow, thanks I had no idea.”

_“Dan._ I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it like… If you think you’re dying, why are you here with me instead of looking for other fairies? _”_

 

Propping his chin in his hand, Dan sighed. His breath blew some of the curls off his forehead, revealing more silver swirls on his skin that Phil loved.

 

“Do you dream?” He asked.

 

Phil blanched, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The question seemed to come out of left field,

“What? Yeah, I mean, doesn’t everyone?”

 

“I had a dream about you and then I came here.”

 

The story was far from elaborate, but Phil listened intently as Dan continued. The dream he had about Phil had led him to his balcony. It was like a path, Dan said, a perfectly designed path straight to him. Impulsively, he had decided that he should stay after Phil hadn’t tried to stomp on him or anything. Ever since he had, all sense of death had left him completely. It was weird, they both admitted, but it seemed plausible that Phil held some form of energy that Dan was benefiting from. They’d look into it later. Dan had fluttered back up to Phil’s head, sitting on top of his hair, heels digging into his scalp.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Phil admitted, with a smile he knew Dan couldn’t see. “I was getting kind of lonely.”

 

Dan chuckled and Phil felt him lean back against his hair.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
